Into the Shadows
by SootyRiddle
Summary: Sooty thought that she had enough excitement at school but it appears that she just as much out of it. Sooty heads off to America, off to stop another villain. She's only twelve. (References to Harry Potter.) OC. Mutant.
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own X-men or Marvel. I own Sooty and Vixen. That's probably where it stops... **

F C R2

Mutants, Really?

(Actual movie lines. If you haven't watched X-men: First Class then to bad. I don't own the movie so I'm doing this from memory. So it skips to when Charles is using Cerebro, Sooty is the last one they follow)

A girl, who could only be going from eleven to twelve, was doing magic tricks in front of kids. A particularly smart kid was pointing out how she did it. She welcomed it at first but after a while it became annoying.

"If you're so smart tell me how I do this"

The girl closed her palm and then opened it. A flame danced across her palm. The kids, even the smart arse, were awed by the flame. No one could figure out how she was doing it. She smiled and raised the other hand up, the water in a cup rose. She moved the water over near the flame and then made the water form a sphere around the flame. The girl then froze the water and caught the ball containing the flame. She tossed it to the smallest kid who caught it. The child tried to give it back to her.

"No, keep it. I can always make another"

The kids surrounded her but then she spotted two men standing close by, watching and arguing with the other. She went over to them.  
>*************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Charles and Erick watched in amazement as the girl controlled two elements, with skill.

"I wonder if she can control metal as well." Erick murmured

'You'll never get the chance to find out, she's too young. We can't drag her into this" Charles replied.

"But even you said that she was emitting enormous amounts of energy but you couldn't read her mind. The girl is obviously powerful we can't pass up this opportunity!"

"And I say again, she's too young, we can't bring her into this!"

"And I say you don't have a choice if you want me or not," the girl said, interrupting and surprising them. "If I want to go or I don't, you can't stop me either way."

They looked at each other and then went into the story so far.

Sooty wasn't sure what was going through her mind when she agreed. Maybe she just wanted to escape Surrey. Or she wanted to meet other people like her. Mutants. Yes there was a whole secret community but she was sure that they couldn't do what she could.

"So what's your name?" the man, Charles the other had called him, said.

"Sooty."

"So what else can you do, Sooty?" Erick asked

"I can teleport through shadows and control them. It's my favourite out of the

Four," Sooty answered, smiling.

"We're about to land," the pilot said over the speaker, stopping the men from asking what other power she had.

Sooty was amazed by the structure of the building. But this didn't stop her from noticing peoples' surprised faces. Charles and Erick hurried here to an out of the way room with wide glass windows. Like the glass on the snake tanks she and Harry made disappear.

There was two woman and four men already there.

"So a shape shifter, right?" the blond asked.

Erick and Charles shook their heads.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious. You're bringing a kid into this? She probably hasn't done anything more important than get an A."

"Oh and I guess you're telepath, since you know so much about me," Sooty was very close to telling him otherwise.

Everyone laughed, while the blond was surprised.

"Oh you're going to fit in just fine kid" the dark haired lady said.

"I prefer Sooty; I have a name for a reason"

"She's going to be fine with us" the blond woman reassured Charles and Erick. Who then left.

"So Sooty, strange name" the dark hair said.

"I'm a strange girl" Sooty said mysteriously

The blond haired woman smiled "I'm Raven"

"Angel" dark hair said.

"Hank" said the man in glasses

"Sean" the Irish said

"Darwin" the (sorry this sounds racist) dark man said

"And the big mouth over there is Alex"

She nodded.

After the older people had a few drinks Raven declared that they should have 'codenames'.

"I'm going to be … Mystique" Raven said

"Aww, I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean joked

"Well too bad," Raven said changing to be a replicate of him. "I shots it" she even sounded like him. Everyone moved back surprised.

"It's a cool name," Sooty said

"Well Darwin's already a nickname and I guess it suits. Adapt to survive" he got up and put his head in a fish tank. He automatically grew gills and breathed. Cools went around the room.

"I want to be …. Banshee" Sean said

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Sooty asked

He smiled and grabbed a glass cup. He placed it in the middle "You might want to cover your ears". Everyone did so. Sean let out a high pitch sound but he missed the cup and hit the window. It shattered into pieces.

"Well Angel's my stage name and I like it" Angel said. Wings like a dragonfly's peeled off her back. "And" she spat something out at the statue in the garden and it melted a hole in the statues head. They clapped.

"What are you going to be big fella" Alex said to Hank. "Bigfoot?"

"Well you know what they say about men with big feet and your's look pretty small" Raven shot back. Everyone laughed.

"Isn't it hands?" Sooty asked innocently

Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Okay so what are you?" Angel asked Alex

He got up and stepped out the shattered window everyone followed.

"Get back"

Everyone moved back inside

"Further"

Everyone but Sooty went behind one wall, she went to the other one. Alex gave them a look and shook his head. He started moving in a hoola-hoop motion and three rings of energy shot from him. One sliced the statue in half.

Everyone cheered.

"Havoc," Sooty said after a while

"What?"

"You should be called Havoc"

Alex smiled and nodded, "So who are you going to be?"

"I don't know"

"Show us your powers and we can help make one for you," Darwin offered.

Sooty nodded and turned to the fish tank. She raised her hand and a pillar of water rose, a fish was lifted up with it. She made it into a sphere and moved it around the room then she froze the outer layer of water, trapping the fish. Sooty moved it back to the tank, un-froze it and dropped it in. Before anyone could say anything she lit up her hands. Soon she was juggling three balls of fire.

"Well I'm stumped. I have no idea what your name should be"

"I have four powers and I only ever use three. I've shown you two" Sooty admitted.

"Well show us the others"

"Only one which I guess can be two or three'

Sooty went to the nearest shadow and appeared to become part of it. She reappeared outside in the darkness.

"So you can teleport using shadows?"

"I call it Shadow travel and"

Sooty shoot out some dark energy which then was made to engulf the cup Banshee had missed. The cup suddenly fell out from the ceiling and smashed. Everyone was shocked.

"Well I guess we know what to call you now" Raven said. "Shadow

Sooty smiled, she liked her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

F C 2 

Things that go bump in the Night

"Why don't you take off your shoes, nut"

Two very drunk men said suddenly. Sooty had two very different emotions then. Relief, because it was her turn to do the backstory, which she was not looking forward to do. And anger, knowing what was about to take place.

"How about you sweetheart going to do your thing," he said to Angel.

A mischievous smile grew on Sooty's face.

She, discreetly, set fire to the man's pant leg. He looked down and screamed, literally like a girl. They got a laugh out of him trying to put the flame out. When he succeeded doing so, Darwin got up and closed the curtain.

"Don't listen to them," Raven said.

"I'm use to guys staring at me. I just would rather it would be because of my body not because I'm a freak," Angel pointed out.

Sooty was indifferent though, Misfit and best friend with the 'boy who lived' ensured a lot of staring.

"So Sooty back to your story."

Sooty mentally groaned, this was going to be a long night.

So far Sooty had successfully put off her part of story time. But now she had no choice. When suddenly she heard a soft thud outside, she got up and peeked through the curtain.

"Is everything okay Sooty?"

She was about to sit down when she saw a flash of red. A mutant that looked like the devil stabbed a man and let him fall to the ground.

Sooty stifled a scream and fell back on the couch.

"What's going on?" Raven said as she opened the curtain with everyone huddled behind her.

"No! Don't!"

But Raven fully opened the curtain to a man falling down, dead, in front of them.

Both women covered their mouths in shock.

Raven turned to see if Sooty was okay but she wasn't there. She saw a red flash in the corner of her eye and looked. The devil was about to kill another man, when something landed on his back. He let out a painful cry and slashed at the figure, dropping the man. The figure then disappeared. The man did to.

It took them a while to process what just happened.

"Um … A little help. Please," Sooty said, cutting through their thoughts.

They all turned to Sooty and the man. A large gash was on her left arm was bleeding heavily. The man was trying his best to stop the bleeding.

Everyone went into action as soon as they saw the blood.

The arm was bandaged tightly with fabric and cloths when they were done. Their happiness was short lived.

A man wearing a helmet appeared outside the broken window with the devil. The devil was bleeding from the shoulder.

He growled at Sooty.

"Where's the telepath?"

Devil shook his head.

"Well now I look silly," the man said taking of the helmet.

(His offer.)

As he finished his speech Angel stepped out to join him.

"Angel," Sooty said sadness in her eyes. Angel looked away.

Alex and Darwin were arguing, as Darwin stepped out as well.

"I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm going with you guys."

"Welcome." The man suddenly turned to Sooty, he looked at her bandaged arm and then at Azrael. "Her?"

Azrael nodded.

"How about you?"

She looked at Angel and Darwin then at the others.

She gave him a small smile, but her eyes were cold. She stepped out with the others and hugged Angel while Darwin put his hand on her shoulder. Darwin nodded at Alex.

The three disappeared in darkness and Alex shot his energy at Schmidt.

Schmidt just absorbed the energy.

"You shouldn't have done that. What do you think happens now?"

Sooty stepped forward. "I think you should have left the helmet on."

He suddenly kneeled over and shadows trapped Azrael.

"Sooty!"

She turned to face them, eyes were completely black.

"Yes," her voice sounded far away.

"Let them go. They'll suffer justice at the court, Sooty" Raven said carefully.

"Sooty isn't here right now leave a message"

"I'm being serious, Sooty!"

"As was I! Sooty isn't here right now," her voice was cold, dead and harsh. Not Sooty's.

Suddenly a vortex of air smashes into her. Azrael quickly teleports Schmidt and  
>Angel away. Charles and Erick suddenly come up.<p>

"What the Hell … Sooty!"

Charles and Erick kneel down next to Sooty.

"What happened?"

"We found out what power number four was," Raven said.

Sooty woke to worried faces and the vibration of a plane.

"She's awake!"

Sooty looked around at their faces, "Number four?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I didn't expect her to make a reappearance!"

"Her?"

"Split personality, harsher, darker and more powerful. She's … protective" Sooty tried to explain.

"She's protective alright. Nearly killed both the devil and the domination guy," Alex said. Sooty winced.

"Azrael and Schmidt," Sooty said under her breath.

"What?" Charles asked

"Azrael and Schmidt. That was their names"

"How would you know that?" "What stopped you from killing him?" Charles and Erick both asked at the same time.

"She … Vixen … has the extra ability to mimic any power she or I have seen. And for her not killing them, someone on their side stopped her."

"Vixen?"

"Her name. She likes it."

"So you saw me use my power and Vixen mimicked it?"

Sooty nodded.

"What did you see when you … got into his head?"

(Schmidt's plan)

Everyone was silent for a very long time after she finished.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe"

(Movie lines. Same deal as it will all ways be. Everyone's training.)

"Okay, you mastered all your other powers but you haven't mastered Vixen. You two need to find balance. Coexist. She's part of you whether you like it or not," Charles explained.

"Are you sure you want to be in the same room with me?"

"I have faith that you won't hurt me."

"I won't but the feeling might be neutral"

Sooty closed her eyes and calmed her breath. The next time she opened them black patterns swirled in her eyes.

"This is a strange feeling," Sooty's voice mixed with Vixen's. She lifted her hand and metal flew around the room. Her laughter went through out the room as she made shadows dance around the objects. Suddenly her vision went blurry and she fell forward. Charles caught and steadied her, when she looked up her eyes were back to normal. She groaned loudly.

"Well I guess you have a limit on how long you two are at balance," Charles said helpfully. Sooty just glared and spewed.

An alarm went off at 6:30 and Sooty quickly got up and dressed in workout clothes. Darkness danced in her eyes.

Erick woke up to go to the fitness room to find Sooty practicing martial arts on a dummy. She suddenly ducked and a large weight flew into the dummy, breaking it in half. Erick whistled and Sooty turned to face him.

"Well I don't want to face you combat any time soon"

"You'll beat me anyway"

"You will beat me in raw power though"

Sooty looked down at her hands and closed them into fists. She walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Erick.

Raven went for a jog to find herself on a swing. Disheartened look on her face. Raven suddenly realised it was Sooty.

"Me and Charles use to play here all the time," she said surprising Sooty. Sooty changed back to herself.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. It's easier to change into people who you have strong emotions towards," Raven said knowingly. Sooty smiled at her and eyes were back to normal.

"Why can't life be simple?"

"Maybe," Raven said, moving Sooty onto her lap. "Because then it wouldn't be life."

Sooty leaned her head against Raven's chest, "It would make it a lot easier though."

"It would," Raven agreed. "But that isn't the reality."

They sat in that position watching the sun set.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage Mum, I mean Raven"

Raven almost cried, "You won't sweetheart. We'll find a way for you not have to"

"It's time. Schmidt's plan is going into action."

Sooty and the others rushed down to where Hank was working, they opened the door to a destroyed lab.

"What happened here?" worry coated Sooty's voice.

"I don't know," Charles said, walking over to a box with a message on it. He opened it.

"Does he really expect us to wear this?" Alex asked.

"This is really uncomfortable," Alex complained when they reached the hanger.

"It's not so bad," Sooty said.

"Yeah yours is not as bad as ours," Alex said, pointing to their yellow and black outfits and to her black with a hood.

"Hank!" Raven yelled interrupting them.

(Movie. I'm not sure what exactly happens but up to when Magneto lifts up the sub. I know **big** movie skip)

"Tornado incoming," Banshee alerted the others.

"I got this," Shadow answered. The tornado was engulfed by shadows and disappeared.


End file.
